


四院德哈（5）霍格沃兹的回响

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	四院德哈（5）霍格沃兹的回响

霍格沃兹的回响

（0）  
“Harry Potter，多少人为了他而丧命，这就是所谓的救世主。”

“那是他们自己的选择，Severus, 这只能说明了Harry真的在这几年里结识了值得的挚友。”

“他只是一个被困在可笑幻想里的可怜虫罢了，毫无同情的价值可言。”

“Severus,不要口是心非了，如果你真是这么想的，就不会施咒让她们得以进入Harry的梦境，不是吗？”

“他有着那个人的眼睛，仅此而已。”

(1)  
Harry觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，从床上坐起来的时候感觉浑身上下都跟散架了一样，可怜的救世主揉了揉肿胀的太阳穴，犹豫了一会儿终于鼓起勇气下了床。

自从Hogwarts被魔法部接手以后，整个学院就变得乌烟瘴气，学生们的脸上不再绽放往日的笑颜，所有人都在那该死的OWL 考试而忙的晕头转向。除了Hermione 以外，他实在是想不出来整个学校里还有谁会从这惨无人道的折磨中存活下来。

救世主一直很想念那个待自己如至亲的老人，对他而言，Hogwarts的校长永远都只有一个，没有任何一个人可以替代，所以当 Dolores Umbridge， 那个装模做样的女人宣称她成为Hogwarts的新校长时，棕发青年根本就没当回事，全当对方是个跳梁小丑，哗众取宠。

Harry打了个哈欠，长时间的高负荷工作让他感到天旋地转，奈何在Umbridge制定的校规下压根就没有什么休息日可言，如果不按时出现在所谓的“黑魔法防御课”上，Gryffindor的分肯定是保不住了。

他这么想着，迷迷糊糊地打开了门，结果和死党撞了个满怀，两个人非常默契地闷哼一声倒在地上，红发青年拿在手里的一堆教材散落一地。救世主觉得自己可能是看花眼了，Ron居然会拿着一堆有关于魔法学的书回到Gryffindor的休息室。

“看在梅林的份上，Harry你能不能别老这么慌慌张张的，我真的快要猝死在她的课上了，拜托你别给我一些额外的任务。” Ron抱怨着，心不甘情不愿地开始将一团糟的书籍捡起，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑 “Hermione 已经够我受的了，她恨不得把图书馆当成了自己家。”

对方那套顺理成章的说辞让Harry的表情仿佛被施了“吃蛞蝓”咒一般滑稽，他还真没想过有朝一日自己会被那个从来不会踏足图书馆半步的室友嘲讽，如果这个世界上有谁真的总是一副手足无措的样子还不知悔改，那一定是Ron Weasley 。

“Ron,听着，我觉得你现在这副样子真没比我好到哪儿去，你甚至把要复习的书都拿错了。” 救世主叹了口气，语调中充斥着显而易见的无奈，却依旧任命地帮着红发青年一起收拾掉了一地的书本 “而且我们马上就要迟到了，还免不了被Hermione抱怨一顿。”

说真的，Harry对自己从一年级就结识了的另外一个挚友一直佩服的五体投地，在她眼里，Hogwarts的考试一直都是小菜一碟，无论是多么难的科目都是手到擒来。

“你是不是太久没休息好，所以犯迷糊了， Harry？”

Ron一副难以置信的样子，给人的感觉就像是他要把刚刚整理好的书籍又扔到地上一样 “今天又没有课，不然你以为我为什么要大费周折地把这些废纸搬回来？”

“我觉得你才是没休息好，Ron, 自打Umbridge 来了Hogwarts之后咱们什么时候有过休息日。” 救世主站起来，掸了掸Gryffindor巫师袍上不经意间沾染的灰尘 “赶紧走吧，在她的课上迟到还不如让我同时面对三只摄魂怪。” 

他在提到那个名字的同时翻了个白眼。

红发青年耸了耸肩，似乎并不愿意在和自己的挚友进行什么无意义的争论，他自暴自弃地把自己扔到床上之后闭上双眸，随手抓了个枕头抱在怀里。

“随你便吧，Harry，反正我是不会浪费这千载难逢的休息日还闲的没事在Hogwarts里到处乱跑。” 他在那印着Gryffindor印记的枕头里来回蹭了蹭，一副十分满足的样子 “我都已经不记得有多久没踏踏实实地睡一个安稳觉了。”

还没等救世主多说一句话，红发青年就睡着了，留下他一个人在那里不知所措。

说真的，就固执这一点来说，Ron绝对能够算的上Hogwarts一绝，就连Hermione也拿他没什么办法。Harry 叹了口气，消失在死气沉沉的走廊。

自己又不能强迫挚友去干一些对方十分抵触的事情，他这么想着，心情倒是没有那么糟了，最坏的结局无非就是Gryffindor再被扣上十分罢了，这么多年下来这类事情已经多到数不胜数，反正只要别碰上Malfoy那个自大的混蛋，这些事情真的都算不上什么。

一想到那张笑得轻蔑的面庞，救世主差点没撞到另一个萎靡不振的Ravenclaw身上，要不是他反应快，俩人怕不是又要撞到一起然后倒在地上。

就连Harry自己都不知道为什么，每一次只要想到Draco Malfoy，他就跟吃了令人神志不清的魔药一般，总是会犯下一些最低级的错误，然后再被对方狠狠嘲笑一顿。

就比如说上次，金发青年的面孔在没有任何原由的情况下突然从脑海里闪过，导致他在魔药课上把坩埚给炸了，还牵连上了无辜的Hermione 。

结果可想而知，Gryffindor再次被点名批评，扣上了20分，更糟糕的是Malfoy的那席话让救世主觉得自己简直是快要被气炸了。

“伟大的圣人Potter是想用炸坩埚这种最粗鲁无能的方式来拯救世界吗？还是说你本身就是个自虐狂，以伤害自己为乐？嗯？”

要不是 Hermione拉着他，Harry觉得自己绝对能和对方打上一架，还是一方不跪地求饶就绝对不会结束的那种。

真是莫名其妙，那个人不过是个自负的Slytherin罢了，为什么他就能找到那么多话来恶心自己，难道他平时都没事做的吗？

救世主摇了摇头，决定不再想这些令人不愉快的往事，眼下很显然有更棘手的事情需要担心。他推开黑魔法防御教室的门，并做好了被那尖锐的声音训斥的准备，毕竟迟到半分钟和一小时对那个女人来说没有任何区别。

然而下一秒，Harry就为没有听从挚友的话而感到后悔万分，他从来没有像此时此刻一样那么厌恶自己所作出的决定。

“你真是有闲情雅致啊，Potter，难得的休息日不好好在你们鲁莽之人的休息室里躲着痛哭，是特地跑过来见我的吗？”

（2）  
救世主翻了个白眼，完全无视掉对方的挑衅试图寻找那个女人的身影，说真的，在这个节骨眼上遇见她都比和一个狂妄自大的Slytherin共处一室来的舒服的多。 

“看样子我们大名鼎鼎的救世主已经对OWL的考试胸有成竹了？” 对方并不打算就这么放过他，居高临下地坐在木制桌子上，挥了挥魔杖，棕发青年便如一尊毫无生气的雕像站在那里，一动不动。

“还是说，你终于愿意坦诚面对自己的感情了？嗯？” Draco的笑意里带着显而易见的不屑，从桌子上下来，饶有兴趣地围着失去行动能力的救世主打转，仿佛在欣赏一件巧夺天工的艺术品 “这可真是难得，你说是吧，Potter?”

如果Harry 此时此刻还能掌握着身体的控制权的话，他一定会一拳打上那张欠揍的脸，或者直接一个Stupefy 让对方吃吃苦头，奈何自己的身体被石化，就连最基本的反唇相讥都不能做到，只能静静地站在那里，看着那个Slytherin为所欲为。

Draco就算是隔着一个教室的距离也能感觉到棕发青年的不甘心，他可以用Malfoy家的名讳发誓，如果现在把石化咒解除，对方一定会直接冲过来和自己大打出手，毕竟Gryffindor的学生都是一个样子，头脑简单而四肢发达。

想到这里，他好心肠地抬了抬手，让可怜的救世主重新得到对头部的控制权，并在意料之内地听到对方的一声怒吼，扯出一个心满意足的笑意。

“你们Slytherin的人真是到死也不知悔改，除了暗地里耍一些花招以外一事无成。” Harry咬牙切齿地说着， 他感觉在这种情况下自己还能保持相对的冷静简直就是个奇迹 “连个正面对决的勇气都没有还自诩贵族，你真可悲，Malfoy。”

Draco听到对方的讥讽不怒反笑，反倒是往前凑了凑，将二人之间的距离缩短，他很清楚对方最怕什么，以前的话只要随便碰碰，棕发青年的身体就会软的像一滩水，一点力气都提不起来。  
金发青年坏心眼地在救世主的脸上喷洒热气，看着对方一脸难以置信的表情后舔了舔唇，从后面将完全僵直的身体拥在怀里。

Harry简直不敢相信对方会用这种极端的方法来恶心自己，尽管Draco是个比其他Slytherin更令人厌恶的混蛋，他也没有想到这个人会那么的恬不知耻。

“你疯了吗?是Slytherin里没有符合你审美的女生，还是说根本就没有一个人愿意近你的身才导致你的心理扭曲？” 

救世主的声音断断续续，听起来和平时有着很大的区别，甚至带上了一点颤音，将那被恐慌占据的内心彰显无遗。他有的时候真的痛恨自己，明明也不是什么有技巧的突袭，为什么每次都能让那个混蛋逮个正着。

Draco在对方的喉结上来回摩挲，Harry那被薄汗覆盖的白皙肌肤让他欲罢不能，金发青年感觉自己可以在这里耗上一整天，就以捉弄这个不可一世的Gryffindor为乐。

“这种时候嘴硬就只能让你显得更难看，Potter。” 他一字一顿，将对方的名字说的格外清晰 “你只能怪自己的反应实在太慢，才会落到这个下场。”

金发青年笑着，如愿以偿地看着救世主将头转过去闭上双眸，他知道自己的目的达到了。

“看起来，Gryffindor的学生对魔法的掌握熟练程度真的是差的令人不忍直视。” Draco 并没有任何要放过对方的意思，指尖在被汗水浸湿的发梢处流连，他十分享受这种所剩无几的，可以触碰这个人的机会。 

“如果Slytherin的人能够勇敢地站出来和我们面对面的话，你就会为刚才说出的话感到后悔的，Malfoy。” Harry扯出一个轻蔑的笑，对对方这种鬼鬼祟祟的行为感到十分不屑，他很清楚自己就算是遇见毫无胜算的对手也不会做出这种不光彩的事，这就是Gryffindor的精神。

身处于不见天日的黑暗之中，冷血无情的Slytherin根本就不会懂。 

Draco耸了耸肩，似乎没有和救世主继续进行这场争论的打算，他可不想把这宝贵奢侈的机会浪费到和对方耍嘴皮子上。

更何况，Harry闭着眼睛，一副视死如归的认命表情在金发青年眼里开来就是全世界最动人的风景，让他能够义无反顾地为其沉沦。

“你装出一副可怜巴巴的样子，觉得我就会放过这个来之不易的机会？Potter？”

救世主没有说话，只是冷哼一声，他倒不是那种死要面子的性格，自己的确大意了才中了对方的法术，如果能在这一切发生之前先来一发Expelliamus，那也不会是现在这副鬼样子。  
“我还没有不堪到向你摇尾乞怜，Malfoy，这次栽到你手里是我的失误，听凭处置 。” 

Harry的声线平淡无奇，根本听不出一丁点愤怒亦是恐慌，他的神态自若让金发青年感到十分满意，毕竟这才是一个救世主该有的样子。  
这才是他的Harry该有的样子。

“我可以理解为这是你的投怀送抱吗？Potter.”

金发青年的声音极尽温柔，他贪婪地凑到对方不断闪躲的面庞面前，此时的救世主因为石化咒根本就毫无还手之力，和一道等待被享用的美味佳肴无二。 

“别自作多情了，Malfoy，你们家的自负果然是一脉相承。” Harry感觉自己现在的情况真的没有比去年面对巨龙时来的好受多少，甚至比同时面对Snape和摄魂怪还要更难受。

他痛恨那过于敏感的身体，无论嘴上说出多少死不承认的话， 面颊的温度却像是被灼烧一般令人难以忍受，如果自己此时没有被石化的话，一定会瘫倒在地。

救世主从来不觉得他在感情方面有多么青涩，毕竟自己还和Cho交往过，也不是第一次和别人这么面对面的接触，但当他面对这个令人作呕的Slytherin时，那种熟悉又陌生的感觉和在与Ravenclaw找球手接吻时完全不一样。

“口是心非的话说一遍就行了。” Draco听起来有点生气，把头埋进对方的肩膀，缓缓开口 “而且卑劣的人自然有人喜欢，就比如说你，Potter。”

金发青年近乎疯狂地享受着最后一次的机会，在对方难以置信的注视下不顾一切地吻了上去。

狮子与蛇永远存在着无法逾越的隔阂，它们互相厮杀，它们互相敌对，它们一起在所谓爱情的名号下心口不一。

（3）   
“所以你现在相信我说的话了吧，Harry？” 红发青年摊在Gryffindor的沙发上，随意地翻着那本破烂的OWL考试教材，是个人都能看得出来他压根就没看进去。 

　　  
Harry 摊了摊手，自暴自弃地把整个身体甩到沙发上， 在挚友旁边坐了下来，在这个节骨眼上他真的没闲心去跟Ron扯这些事情。 

　　  
他现在满脑子都是那个绵长的吻，那个唇齿交互的瞬间，那个Slytherin笑得张狂的面容，那个承载着世间万物的蓝灰色瞳孔。这一切就像是被刻在脑海一般，久久挥之不去。

　　  
救世主把头埋进臂弯，任由可怜的红发青年一个人在那里一头雾水。

　　  
到底是什么时候开始的呢，自己和那个狂妄的金发青年之间的关系就出现了微妙的变化 ，不再是单纯敌对和不爽，反而夹杂了一种变质的，说不清道不明的情感。

　　  
Harry扪心自问，却惊恐地发现他找不出来这个问题的答案。

这令可怜的棕发青年感到十分无助，甚至绝望，他自认为Gryffindor和Slytherin一直是存在于Hogwarts的两个极端，无论在任何事情上都会采取截然不同的处理方式。救世主从来没有想过自己有一天会和一个Slytherin发生这种事情。

　　  
他越想越气，干脆把自己关在宿舍里企图闷头大睡，却懊恼地发现只要一闭上眼睛，那个人的样子就会莫名其妙地浮现。

　　  
梅林啊，自己真的是中了邪。或许Hermione会从图书馆里找到什么线索，就比方说一些可以间接性忘却的魔药之类的。这大概是唯一可以让他摆脱这段噩梦的方法了。

　　  
话是这么说，棕发青年觉得自己永远也不会去问对方要这种还不知道存不存在的魔药，更何况他也开不了这个口，毕竟把这件事清的原委一五一十地陈述一遍还不如要了他的命。

　　  
Harry从来没有想过有朝一日自己会因为一个Slytherin而如此的不知所措，这种感觉令他感到十分不适，恨不得想要当即找到一个地缝钻进去。

　　  
他将被子盖过头顶，闷热的温度让困意如期而至，救世主意识到自己终于可以好好的睡上一觉了，说实话，在现在这个节骨眼上他愿意付出任何代价，只要能让那个人的面庞从脑海中彻底消失。

　　  
然而，进入到Hogwarts的这几年，Harry从从来都没有过一件事情可以完全顺心，现在也不例外。

 

在马上就要放开意识的时候，他听到老旧的木板门被敲动的声音。  
　　  
“Harry，我想要告诉你一个坏消息。” 金发少女的声音中带着一丝迟疑，轻轻敲着宿舍的门，很显然，五年的友谊并没有让她忘掉自己是个女生的事实，尽管有的时候他们三个在一起真的会干出一些蠢事。“我知道你心情不好，但这件事情你必须知情。”

　　  
救世主在这一刻终于明白了什么叫“福无双至，祸不单行”。 他叹了口气，将自己好不容易被睡意支配的身体从床上拽了起来，尽力装出一副看起来还算开心的样子后向门口走去。

　　  
说实话，还能有什么事情比在被石化的情况下和一个自负的Malfoy接吻更糟糕呢, 连续参加OWL考试都比那种奇怪的经历好上不知道多少倍。

他打开门，映入眼帘的是金发少女那写满担忧的面庞，救世主扯出了一个无奈的笑，把对方拥进怀里，安抚她不安的情绪。 “别那么紧张，Hermione，不会有什么事儿的，五年来咱们不也是这么过来的吗？” 

　　“我不觉得你在听到我接下来说的话之后，还能保持那么冷静。” Hermione抬起头，注视着救世主强颜欢笑的面容，感到内心阵阵抽痛。她一音一顿，吐字清晰，说出了那如同噩耗般的事实。

　　“Harry,那个女人成为Draco Malfoy的搭档，从现在开始要和他一起上课。” 金发少女将头埋进对方的肩膀，像是下了什么重大决定地继续补充到。

　　“两周内所有的课。”

　　

　　（3）

　　Harry觉得自己肯定是在什么地方招惹了Umbridge，对方才会想到用如此残忍的方式来惩罚他。

　　坐在一群Slytherin之中让可怜的救世主根本就没有办法去集中注意力去听课上的内容，就像是吃了一种特效魔药一般在不知名的维度里神游。最让他难以置信的是在那么多人里面自己居然偏偏一定要和Draco Malfoy，那个把他石化后按在那里亲吻的混蛋成为搭档。

　　棕发青年从来没有对一个人那么反感过。

　　“我现在算是知道为什么Gryffindor的学生在任何方面都是这么差劲了。” 对方好像丝毫没有受到这件事的影响，还是一如既往的狂妄自大，令人厌烦。他将一颗尖叫花扔进坩埚，如愿以偿地看到液体变成暗红色后扯出一个轻蔑的笑 ”如果他们有着和你一样的态度的话，我只能说Gryffindor的学生还能通过期末考试简直是个奇迹。“

　　“把你的嘴闭上吧，Malfoy。” 救世主冷哼一声，继续低头捣鼓那令他焦头烂额的魔药 “别忘了我们现在是搭档关系，我把魔药作业搞砸了对你可没什么好处。” 

　　金发青年转过身， 看着Harry那故作镇定的滑稽模样让他感到十分好笑，随即抬了抬手将一整颗曼德拉草加入那狰狞的坩埚后开始注入魔力。这让对方感到十分愤怒，伸出手来就要抢夺那根不断施法的魔杖。

　　“看在梅林的份上，别给我添乱，Malfoy。” 救世主翻了个白眼，手上的力道加的更深，他真的不希望再因为一些低级的的失误而给Gryffindor多扣分了，更何况Snape的扣分制度根本就毫无逻辑可言，就算是以两个人为一组的搭档作业，那个扑克脸教授也一定会把所有的错都推给格兰芬多。

　　毕竟他也是个Slytherin，向着自己的学院也没什么错。

　　”或许在我帮你度过这个难关之后，你可以学会在什么时候该把自己的嘴闭上，Potter。”

　　Draco那无所谓的态度让救世主觉得自己简直要被气炸了，他死死擒住对方的手腕，将Slytherin的贵族拉到面前，迫使他望向自己，两个水火不容的学生离得极近，他们甚至能感觉到彼此喷洒到脸上的温热鼻息。

　　“省省吧，Malfoy。你我都清楚这场搭档毫无意义。” Harry恶狠狠地说着，就连他本人都为这句话的冰冷而感到难以置信，这要是换上别人自己一定会感到自责不已，不过如果对方是个不知好歹的Malfoy就另当别论了。

　　”所以你没有必要假情假意地在这里使阴招，在那件事情发生之后我不会再相信你的任何一句话，做的任何一件事。“

　　金发青年笑了。

　　”信不信是你的事情，Potter.“ 

　　他贴着对方的耳根，伸出舌尖轻柔地舔弄，如愿以偿地感受着逐渐灼烧的脸颊和微微颤抖的身躯。

　　”我只是在做分内之事罢了。“

　　

　　（4）

　　Harry Potter最终拿到了他在Hogwarts中有史以来第一个完美无缺的魔药成绩，在欢喜之余没有注意到那个在角落里笑的悲凉的Slytherin。

　　金发青年靠在墙上，瞥了一眼在手臂内侧处层层叠加，早已结疤的陈旧伤痕，他轻轻抚了上去，感受着如同电流般的瘙痒。

　　I must not disobey my headmistress. 

　　

　　（5） 

　　”进来吧，Mr Potter.“ 

　　Umbridge的脸上依旧挂着那看似人畜无害的笑意，看着Harry顺从地坐在椅子上后满意地点了点头，她一点也不担心自己会找不到方法来对付这个难缠的对手，毕竟对方只是个什么都不懂的孩子罢了。

　　”Umbridge教授，您找我来是有什么事吗？“ 救世主的声音放得很轻，仿佛他真的乖顺下来，镜片下的绿色瞳孔不带任何感情，只是这么注视着对方。 “ 我已经按照您的要求，和Draco Malfoy成为搭档了。 ”

　　他看到对方那微微抽动的嘴角，意识到自己怕不是又要面临什么惩罚，自打这个女人来到Hogwarts，学生们就没有过一天安稳日子，隔三差五就会被叫到校长室去谈话，无论是谁，出来的时候都是愁眉苦脸的，却始终没有一个人愿意提起在所谓的谈话过程中到底发生了什么。

　　不过即使所有的学生都对这件事情闭口不谈，Harry也知道在这短短的一个小时里会发生什么，自己已经被叫到这里来受罚了不知道多少次，这也是他为什么在对方的面前要表现出些许尊重的原因，毕竟没有人愿意在这个节骨眼上跟这个一手遮天的女人唱反调然后引来不必要的麻烦。 

　　”别紧张，Mr Potter. “ 对方笑的十分和善，却带着一股彻骨的阴冷，就好像带着神奇的魔力，让人没来由地感到害怕 “让我看看你的手臂。”

　 救世主迟疑了一下，将Gryffindor的巫师袍脱下放到一边，认命地将手臂伸到Umbridge的面前让她检查。 他的脸上挂着若有若无的笑，透着一点洋洋自得的意味。

　　”如果我没记错的话，Mr. Potter, 不久前我刚刚让你在纸上抄过校规，没错吧？“ 即使对方正在竭尽全力地克制着，Harry依旧能感受到那快要溢出来的怒意，这让他感到十分开心。

　　”是的，Umbridge教授，三天前您让我在纸上抄写过”我永远不会不遵守我的校长。” 棕发青年缓缓开口，带着虚假的谦卑，注视着对方那浑浊不堪的眼眸。 “我想您也看到了。“ 

　　中年女人笑了笑，布满皱纹的指尖划过那没有任何伤痕的皮肤，在毫无预兆的情况下狠狠掐上，救世主咬了咬唇，没有发出一点声音，他不愿意在这个禽兽不如的恶魔面前示弱，哪怕是一点儿也不行。

　　“也许你会想告诉我，Mr Potter。 ” Umbridge的声线因愤怒而颤抖，手上的动作不停，变本加厉地蹂躏着那块皮肤，恨不得要直接连着肉一起扯下来 ”你到底用了什么样的魔法来将那些痕迹抹去的。“ 

　　Harry没有说话，低下头不再看对方那张狰狞的丑恶面庞，他并不想去说一些没有意义的废话，更何况自己压根就不知道这一切到底是怎么一回事儿。

　　每次用那根特制的鹅毛笔在纸上写字时，救世主就像是没事人一样完全感觉不到丝毫痛楚，鲜血淋漓的伤口也没有在他身上出现，就好像是有什么人在暗中保护着自己。

　　”我不明白您在说什么，教授。您亲眼所见我是用了您的那根鹅毛笔写下了您想要的内容。” Harry 咬着牙，一字一句地说道，翠绿色的瞳孔中充斥着不屑的神色 。 ” 我想您不应该因为这种事情而惩罚学生，不是吗？“

　　Umbridge在听到这句话的时候像是如梦初醒般停下了手中的动作，看着那块崭新的淤青尖笑出声，虽然说之前这个不知死活的格兰芬多用了什么手段逃过了自己那么多次的惩罚，但他没了魔杖就什么都做不成了。

　　”把你的魔杖交给我，Mr Potter." 她的脸上再次映现出令人作呕的笑意，伸出枯瘦的右手，等待对方的回应 “ 然后我们再把上次因为某种特殊原因而没能完成的事情做完。“

　　救世主没有要和对方争论的意思，自己根本不屑与这个人做过多的交流，他将魔杖放到中年女人的手中，在对方阴毒的注视下接过那根暗蓝色的鹅毛笔。

　　在Gryffindor的这五年里，Harry学到的最重要，也是最令他引以为傲的就是那出乎常人的勇气，畏首畏尾就会一事无成，在这种时候摇尾乞怜是绝对不被允许的行为。

　　他比任何人都清楚接下来等着的会是怎么样的一种折磨，却没有一丝丝的惧怕之情，他不带一丝迷惘地拿起那根被施了法术的笔，在泛黄的羊皮纸上留下痕迹。

　　”请注意保持字体的整洁，Mr. Potter. ”Umbridge笑着开口，饶有兴趣地等待着对方的反应 ” 在身体上留疤这种事情可马虎不得。“ 

　　她的声线中带着显而易见的幸灾乐祸，在看到Harry神态自若的样子后吃惊地张大了嘴巴，却一个音节也发不出。

　　救世主一遍遍抄写着那句毫无意义的谎言，白皙的手臂上却只有那从一开始就落下的淤青痕迹。

 

　　(6)  
救世主在打开门的那个瞬间，就和金发少女撞到了一起。还没来的及说些什么就被对方拽到沙发上，她看起来要急疯了。 

　　  
“Harry, 你又被那个女人叫过去了？” Hermione 凑过去，注视着救世主挂着笑意的面庞，一丝不苟地检查着原本就并不存在的伤口 “你能不能别老去惹脑Umbridge? 你知不知道在这段时间里我有多担心？”

　　  
棕发青年耸了耸肩，他很清楚自己的这个挚友有的时候很容易小题大做，虽然说三个人在一起的确干了很多疯狂的事。但归根结底，她还是个女生，自然也会有多愁善感的一面。

　　  
“没什么大不了的。” 抱着多一事不如少一事的想法,Harry决定要隐瞒整件事情的经过，让朋友产生不必要的担心是他最不愿意做的事 “ 你也知道的，Hermione,她一天到晚不给学生找点麻烦就浑身难受，这次也只是单纯地问问我和Draco Malfoy的搭档是否愉快罢了。”

　　  
金发少女难以置信地望着那张淡然的脸，五年来的朝夕相处让她可以轻而易举地辨别出对方是否在隐瞒着什么，更何况自己这两个朋友一个比一个榆木脑袋，压根就不会撒谎。

　　  
“梅林的袜子！在这个节骨眼上你还是不肯跟我说实话。” 她决定当面揭穿救世主那个如同老旧羊皮纸一般苍白无力的谎言 “ 把你的手臂给我看看。“

　　  
Harry扯出一个无奈的笑，对方惊人的洞察力总是能让他感到钦佩不已，棕发青年伸出手臂，不紧不慢地把袖子挽起。

　　  
“说真的，你没必要这么紧张，虽然她的确很讨厌，但也没必要时时刻刻找我的麻烦。” 救世主看着对方那吃惊的表情，笑着开口 “ 至少在我们没被抓到把柄之前，她应该不会有什么出格的举动。” 他往沙发上靠了靠，找了个舒适的姿势开始闭目养神，在那个瞬间看到了那瓶近乎完美的魔药。

　　  
关于这件事情，自己好像还没有跟Draco道谢。

　　  
“我不知道你用了什么特殊的方法才把那些伤痕隐藏起来的。” Hermione从桌子上把那本老旧的莫要教材拿到手里，随便找了个地方坐下后开始翻阅起来。 “不过我会找到的，Harry，到时候你就没法在隐瞒什么了。”

救世主扯出一个无奈的笑，他们三个正是因为这种永不放弃的精神才能走到现在这一步，自己也不好去阻止对方去做她想做的事情。

　　  
“你可以去查查看，虽然我觉得不会有什么结果。” 他叹了口气，对于Hermione的固执己见无话可说，站起身向门口走去 “我随便出去走走，反正现在还没到休息的时间。 ”

　　  
金发少女含糊地答应了一声，目光始终没有离开过那些密密麻麻的字体，在她眼里现在最重要的任务是要找到那个可以隐藏伤口的魔药。

　　  
（7）  
“关于上次的事情，我还没来得及跟你道谢。” Harry低着头，不去看对方那张过分好看的面容，即使已经做出了决定，但在昔日的死对头面前亲口说出那句话依旧让他感到十分难受。“多亏了你我才能做出那瓶魔药，谢谢你，Malfoy。”

　　  
金发青年没有说话，饶有兴趣地欣赏着对方踌躇不安的样子，他向来喜欢捉弄这个不可一世的Gryffindor，这次自然也不例外。

　　  
“你可真不坦诚，Potter. ” Draco装出一副很受伤的样子， 往前凑了凑后看到救世主下意识地往后退去，这让他感到十分不爽。

　　  
“呵，我随随便便往前走走就能让你吓成这样，所谓Gryffindor的勇气就是这种东西吗？” 金发青年的语调中满是嘲弄，甚至还变本加厉地伸出手去揉捏对方白皙的脸颊。“你可真是丢人，Potter.” 

　　  
Harry感觉自己的脸如同被施了法一般灼烧的厉害，下意识地扭过头去想要躲开那仿佛可以贯穿灵魂的目光。仅存的理智迫使他没有一拳直接挥上去 。 “我只是来跟你说声谢谢的，别总是把事情搞得那么复杂,Malfoy。”

　　   
高高在上的Slytherin仿佛听到了什么天方夜谭般嗤笑出声，他十分喜欢对方那因为羞耻而微微泛红的脸颊，还有那实际上已经慌得不行，却依旧因为那苍白无力的自尊而故作镇定的模样。

　　  
“来道歉的话，至少拿出点诚意来吧，Potter.” Draco 缓缓开口，笑得张狂，指尖轻柔地滑过对方额头的疤痕 “ 还是说，你觉得我就是这么好打发的。”

　　  
救世主扯出一个冷笑，将对方那不安分的手弹开，他觉得自己在这种时候还没有跟那个混蛋打上一架简直就是个奇迹 “我不想跟一个自大的Malfoy浪费时间，你也没有必要在我面前拐弯抹角。 毕竟你我也算是老熟人了，你的性格我再清楚不过。”

　　  
Harry几乎是带着一种自暴自弃的态度说出这句话的，打一开始他就知道这个决定使得多么的愚蠢，但有恩必报的性格不允许自己对那个人的帮助视而不见。 

　　  
“伟大的救世主终于爽快了一次。” Draco张开手臂，看着对方难以置信的表情缓缓开口。 “我要一个拥抱。”

 

　　在那个瞬间，救世主觉得这可能是个冒牌的假Malfoy。

　　  
　　“我要一个拥抱。” 他重复了一遍，往前凑了凑后闭上双眸静静等待 。

 

　　Harry张了张嘴，却发现语言在这种时候显得毫无意义。

 

　　好吧，反正也就这一次，顺着他也不会怎么样。 抱着这样的想法，救世主缓步向前，将千疮百孔的身躯拥入怀中，赋予纯粹的救赎。

 

　　Gryffindor与Slytherin是命中注定的两个极端，他们在永无止境的折磨中贪婪地祈祷着那个不会来临的瞬间。 

　　（8-1）

　　Harry坐在Slytherin Qudditich的观众席上，他没有意识到，自己的目光始终没有离开过那名原本应该是死对头的找球手。

　　“根据那个蠢女人的规定，在惩罚期间你无权参加Gryffindor的训练。” 他幸灾乐祸的笑着，看着对方难堪却找不到反驳的话的表情感到十分开心 “但这并不妨碍你来看看真正的Qudditich训练，正好可以领略一下我们之间的差距。”

　　救世主扯了扯嘴角，第一次主动俯身上前，让二者的目光交汇，自从上次道歉之后，他惊恐地发现自己对这个狂妄自大的Malfoy产生了一种别的看法，至于具体是什么样的一种情感，怕是只有梅林知道。

　　“你真是一如既往的自负，Malfoy。” Harry把对方逼到墙角，一字一顿地缓缓开口 “你们Slytherin的训练毫无参考价值，我宁愿在宿舍里复习那该死的OWL考试。

　　他转过身，向着Gryffindor的塔楼走去，却在听到对方的那句话后停住脚步。

　　”你是在害怕吗？Potter。“ Draco吹了声口哨，满是轻蔑 ”害怕意识到你在这方面是有多么的不堪。“

　---

　　这就是为什么一个孤零零的Gryffindor要坐在敌对学院的观众席上，去看死对头训练的原因，归根结底这连个正规训练都不是，充其量只能算是那个混蛋的自娱自乐罢了。

　　Harry无奈地叹了口气，为自己中了这毫无水准的激将法而感到万分后悔，他觉得那个人此时肯定没把心思放在寻找金色飞贼上，对方时不时看向观众席，嘴角挂着那自满的笑意。

　　当彼此的目光交汇，救世主就装出一副无所谓的样子摊摊手，扯出一个充满嘲弄意味的笑以表回应，他自认为自己不会幼稚到和一个Malfoy斤斤计较。 

　　Draco最终还是抓到了金色飞贼，他径直飞到了观众席上，扬了扬手中那金色的球体后笑的一脸得意 “这才是一个找球手应该有的基本素质，好好学着点，Potter.” 

　　Harry简直不敢相信这个人在连续输给自己两次后还有胆量说出这样的话，他的字典里怕是压根就没有自知之明这四个字。 

　　"等你什么时候能在正式比赛的赢过我，再说这句话也不迟。“ 棕发青年笑了笑，对方很显然找不到什么话来反驳，这让他感到十分开心，毕竟自己还真不知道有什么方法可以恶心到Draco。他的思维逻辑总是那么理所当然。

　　“你自大的性格真是一点没变，Potter, Grryfindor的人果然都是一个样子。“ 金发青年反唇相讥，凑到对方的耳根开口说道 ”目中无人且四肢发达。“

　　救世主耸了耸肩，他知道亲口承认自己的不足对于一个Malfoy来说是多么的困难，那种感觉还不如直接让他去面对一群黑巫师来的痛快，自己也没必要死揪着这一点不放。 

　　”随你怎么说吧，Malfoy。 如果没什么事我就先回去了。” Harry站起身，舒展了一下有些僵硬的手臂准备离开 “我没有在Slytherin的观众席吹一天冷风的打算。”

　　Draco不怒反笑，身上还穿着斯莱特林的训练服，几滴未干的汗水如灵蛇般蜿蜒而下，淌过微微袒露的锁骨，令人想入非非。

　　他拽住对方的手腕，力道之大让棕发青年吃痛闷哼出声，迫使他看向自己。

　　“今天可是咱们搭档的最后一天，Potter。” Slytherin毫不理会对方那写满愤怒的目光，自顾自地开口说道 ”不觉得你应该补偿我一下吗，让我屈尊和一个鲁莽的Gryffindor一起共度两周的时光简直是一种煎熬。”

　　救世主觉得自己迟早有一天要被对方那种死不要脸的精神给活活气死，到底是有多自负才能促使他说出这样的话啊？

　　"Malfoy，我知道你很喜欢以折磨我为乐，但别做的太过了。” 这两周发生的事情令Harry感到身心俱疲，已经没有多余的精力去反驳什么。 “你看不惯我，我也不喜欢你，再这么耗下去对彼此有什么好处？“

　　Draco笑了笑，对方服软的态度令他感到十分满足，虽然自己根本就没打算吃这一套。

　　”别对我指手画脚，Potter. "金发青年一音一顿，刻意将每个字都咬得更深 “ 一个Malfoy可以做任何事情，只要他想。” 语毕，在微微泛红的脸颊上落下一吻。

　　Harry下意识地想要推开那人，却发现浑身上下一点力气也提不起。对方的企图十分明显，他也对自己心里逐渐发生变化的感情心照不宣。 

　　”你想要什么，Malfoy。“ 救世主叹了口气，注视着那纯粹无垢的灰蓝色瞳孔 ”别指望还会有下一次。”

　　Draco笑了，笑的那么温柔，温柔到如果此时有第三个人在场一定会大吃一惊。

　　“陪我去盥洗室，Potter, 散伙之前一起洗个澡对你来说也没什么坏处。”

　　（8-2） 

　　”你是打算在那里站上一整天，等着那个喋喋不休的桃金娘来找麻烦吗？Potter？“ 金发青年在满是泡沫的水里笑得张狂，对方脸皮薄的性格他再清楚不过 ”还是说你压根就没有答应我的打算？”

　　Harry觉得自己可能是吃了过期的变质魔药，才导致他鬼使神差地同意了对方荒谬的要求， 棕发青年站在那里一动不动，和被石化了没有什么区别。 对方赤身裸体地泡在水中，等待着他亲手捅破那层早就不存在的隔阂。

　　”我觉得还是你自己洗比较好，Malfoy。“ 救世主深吸一口气后缓步向前，在Draco正后方坐下，修长的指尖请请捋过对方湿漉漉的头发 ”不过如果你不介意的话，我可以帮你洗头。“

　　说出这句话的时候他觉得自己简直成为了Gryffindor的耻辱，和死对头坐在空无一人的盥洗室，还主动发出帮对方清理身体的邀请。

　　“我自然不会介意，Potter.虽然说你的食言让我非常不爽。” Draco的语气中带着一点点愠怒，但也还算得上轻快 ”但总体来说态度还算端正。” 

　　他闭上双眼，随意地将手臂搭在池子的边缘，嘴角依旧挂着那若有若无的笑意 ”别让我失望了，救世主先生。“

　　Harry叹了口气，把手伸进水里，将堆积的泡沫弄到对方的头上，涂抹均匀后小心翼翼地清洗起来。 不得不说，Draco的发质好得过头，就像是遥不可及的山顶上千年不化的积雪一般柔软。

　　”轻点，Potter，虽然说我本来就对一个Gryffindor的青涩手法没什么太大的期待，但最基本的力度你总得要控制好吧。”

　　救世主笑了笑，坏心眼地将手上的力度加的更深，如愿以偿地看到对方的嘴角因为难受而微微抽动，他为自己终于找到了折腾金发青年另一个机会而感到十分开心。“这样感觉会不会好一点？高高在上的贵族先生？“

　　下一秒，Harry就在那熟悉的冷笑中为自己的行为付出了代价。金发青年在没有任何预兆的情况下忽然抬手，将他整个人拽进漂浮着泡沫的水中，心满意足地看着救世主连呛好几口水后不断挣扎着想要找回平衡的滑稽模样。

　　Gryffindor的巫师袍被水彻底浸湿，贴在棕发青年的身上，将令人浮想联翩的躯体呈现在Slytherin的面前。

　　Draco的喉结滚动了一下，他觉得自己绝对是Hogwarts最有意志力的斯莱特林，能够在爱人那被水汽占据的朦胧目光下还不为所动。 

　　“看在梅林的份上，你能不能别总是做这种幼稚的事情，和你那空虚腐朽的贵族身份完全不符。”

　　Harry好不容易从呛水的痛苦中缓过来，眼镜在落水的时候不知道掉到哪里去了，差到一定境界的视力让他什么也看不真切，只能大概看到逐渐凑近的面部轮廓。

　　”没想到有朝一日，大名鼎鼎的救世主还会关心像我这样的Slytherin，真是倍感荣幸。” Draco的声线极尽温柔，在对方湿漉漉的耳根来回蹭过，感受着微微颤抖着，却没有像以前一样向后退去的躯体。

　　“不害怕吗？“

　　”我没有害怕的必要，Draco。“

　　救世主笑着说道，俯下身，第一次主动地吻了上去。

　　他们耳鬓厮磨，他们彼此沉沦，他们在桃金娘的注视下肆无忌惮。

　　救世主隐约看到了对方手臂上存在的一片黑红色，全当是在这种情况下所产生的幻觉。 

　　（9）

　　”Harry，我对之前随意怀疑你骗我的事情道歉，但你必须过来看看这个。 ”

　　Hermione将一本过于沉重的书扔到Gryffindor休息室的桌子上，把救世主吓了一跳。

　　“我不知道是谁为了你做到这种程度，但他很显然把你看的比任何人都重要，才会为了把自己牺牲掉。”

　　她的语速很快，看到对方一脸不解的样子后翻了个白眼。 

　　“看清楚，Harry，不管那个人是谁，你必须尽快找到他，伤害转移咒可以让被施法者的所受的伤害全部成倍地显现在施法者身上，而且在到达一定次数后会受到反噬，直接死亡。”

　　金发少女看着救世主逐渐凝固的笑意，深吸一口气后说出了那残忍的事实。

　　“这就是你为什么一直不会受伤的原因，Harry，有一个人一直在为你承受这一切，而且此时恐怕已经快到极限了。”

　　他想起那天亲眼所见的一片殷红，任由泪水划过面庞。

　　（10） 

　　Draco Malfoy的尸体被发现在Slytherin的宿舍里，原因是因为使用禁咒遭到的反噬，据Zabini所述，在被发现的时候，对方的脸上还挂着不属于他的温柔笑意。

　　金发青年的身体被Umbrdige 教授妥善处理，体面下葬，因为他还算是个遵守校规的好学生，从来没有被叫到校长室过。

　　作为Draco生前的暂时性搭档，救世主对一切闭口不谈，将自己关在宿舍里，对于两个室友的问候充耳不闻，宛如失去灵魂的牵线木偶。

　　他经常会在半夜因为噩梦而不断呻吟，重复着那个已故之人的名字。

　　五年级的时光过得很快，一切发生的都是那么顺其自然，当 Dolores Umbridge被迫离开学校的时候，Harry并没有和其他学生一起欢呼雀跃。 

　　他趁着所有人不注意的时候进入到Slytherin的宿舍，发现了那张依旧摆放在对方床头柜上的，已经覆盖了一层灰的照片。

　　Slytherin找球手将棕发青年搂在怀里，脸上的笑意在落日余晖的映衬下分外温柔。

　　救世主自私地将那张照片带回了自己的宿舍，在夜深人静的时候轻轻拂过那张过分好看的面容后泣不成声。

　　一个十分偶然的机会让他发现了在相框夹缝里带着的一张满是褶皱的羊皮纸，时间之久已经让其微微泛黄。

　　Harry认出了对方的字迹，那带着装模作样贵族气息的花体字。

　　Hey,this might be the only time I can call your name,Potter. 

　　You know, I don't really like to wrote letter to anyone, they don't worth it, but you are different than those people. 

　　I wish I can call your name, your real name, when I was still there. 

　　Obviously I don't have the chance anymore, that's a pity. 

　　But at least you notice me, and accept my love, that's the only thing I care. 

　　Harry, Promise me three things, this is the only time I will ask a stupid Gryffindor for a favour. 

　　First, burn up this when you finished reading, I don't want anyone to know that I write a letter to a Gryffindor. 

　　Second, don't ever cried, I will be with you, to the end of eternity, so there is no reason for you to be sad. 

　　Third, and most importantly. 

　　Forget about me, Harry. 

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　  
　　

 

　　

 

　　  
　　 

　　

 

 

　　


End file.
